Gotham Academy
by Karissa La Rue
Summary: Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson at Gotham Academy.But will both be able to protect their identities?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic,so please review. This is YJ Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson at Gotham Academy, sort of just hanging out.. I might put some violence in there though,just because. Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

Artemis should've remembered her backpack. _Really_ should've remembered her backpack. Her 22 paged essay was due today. _Today. 'Who even_ gives _a 22 paged essay?'_ She thought as she ran through the corridors trying to think of excueses.' _My dog ate my homework? Nope. I need something original. Like-'_

She had just bumped into the first class snob, Richard Grayson. She growled at him. Actually, it was more an eye widening."Geez. What's wrong with you?" He asked as he picked up his books. " Lost my backpack."she replied. His eyes lit up. "The essay! You don't have your essay!" He said. She rolled her eyes. " _ya don't say"_ Artemis said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So, I'm back. Thank you for reviewing! This chapter will be longer ㈳7㈳5㈳6**

Dick flashed her an annoying smile in return as he handed her a pack of paper. She frowned as she read it. " This is your essay." He looked at her again. "No duh. Your welcome. If you lose that scholarship I'm going to kill you." Artemis frowned. He was acting as if he had given the scholarship to her personally. Of course, it was always a possibility... By the time she was done thinking, he had already finished picking up his books, leaving her with his beautifully typed essay. Well, technically it was hers now, so she turned it in.

For the rest of the day she heard strange rumors about how Dick had (air quotes) "Forgotten" his homework. Of course, she felt a little guilty at first but eventually shook it off. She'd done worse. The guilt came right back when he waved her over to his table. She sat down in the seat in front of him. "So... How'd you do on the essay?" He asked, trying to come off nonchalant and failing miserably. "I got an A" she responded. "As of you?" Dick shifted uncomfortably. "Umm.. Not so much is sort of got an F.." Artemis dropped the apple she was about to bite into. "You _failed?" "_ Thats sort of what happens when you don't turn something in." "Oh.. Right. You don't mind that I borrowed yours right?"she asked dryly. Dick shook his head."Nope. I've been through much worse things than a bad grade." Artemis decided not to ask. Obviously, he wasn't thinking of very cheery memories. After a couple of seconds of Dick letting that soak in Artemis broke the silence. "Why'd you do that?" "Do what?" He asked. Artemis rolled her eyes. The freshman was playing dumb. "Give me the essay!" He shrugged. The bell rung and they walked their separate ways.

 **Okay, I admit it was still pretty short. But it was a teensy bit longer! Please review! (Ps. I'm trying to do one chapter a day, so it's probably going to end up with lots of tiny chapters.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! So here we go. Sorry if this takes 2 days I had a lot of homework.**

The next morning Artemis didn't want to get out of bed. She had stayed up all night thinking about the past two days. She had just realized that she had no control over situation now. Dick probably made her guilty by giving her his essay. Now, she felt like she owed him a HUGE favor. Dick could manipulate her like a puppet. A puppet that _usually_ had control over situations like this. In other words, Artemis was in serious debt. Because, not only did he give her the essay, he sat next to her at lunch. Presently, Artemis groaned and hid under her covers until her mother ripped them off. She then fell off the bed. Artemis eventually got ready and let Paula drive her to school. She tried to avoid him. But NOPE! Of course he had to hold the door open for her. She sighed. Why couldn't her problems ever be easy to solve? "Hey Dick." Artemis said, trying to sound upbeat. She failed horribly. Either that, or Dick was good at read her facial expressions. Artemis found #2 sort of creepy, so she went with #1. He frowned "What's wrong?", he asked. Artemis frowned and started hacking." I came down with a cold.", she lied. He nodded empathetically. "Here, I'll carry your books for you." Artemis twisted her body so fast it would've made Wally jealous. The last thing she needed was more favors to pay off. Dick raised his eyebrows and threw his arms up in the air."Fine you win! Just tell me what's bothering you!" By the time he finished, she had already left. ' _Oh well, I found her once I'll find her again..besides she doesn't know I put the tracker on her..'_

After school, the team was called to the cave for a mission. Dick Grayson did not want to go. He wanted to trap Artemis in bat-handcuffs and ask her what was wrong until he squeezed a confession out of her. Unfortunately, as Robin , he didn't have that option. Then again,if Dick couldn't pry a confession from her, maybe Robin could...

 **Yay! It only took one day! Short, but as I said, I had homework. Please review!**

 **(BTW- the next chapter will mostly be at the cave.) ㈳7㈳7㈳7㈳5㈳2㈳8㈵1㈳6㈳7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I've finally planned this out. I had to figure out how to fit Wally in. Cuz you just can't do a chapter story without Wally.**

The entire team was assembled. Only to figure out the entire thing was a distraction from the Riddler, which is a "Leaugue priority". Which left all six members of the team in full weaponry and costume. Talk about awkward. So, they split up into their usual groups for socialization. KF and Rob sat on the couch upside-down with a bowl of popcorn, Aqualad and Superboy trained, and Artemis And Miss Martian walked around and talked. Wally and Robin talked about everything. Well more like Wally asked question and Robin answered them. Wally would ask really hard math problems and stuff with no answer just to annoy him. Recently, the rest of the team caught up on it too, and so, every iisecond they were together, they spent annoying him. KF had originally made it up to distract Rob so he could win the video game. It had never worked before, but what's wrong with trying? Anyway, KF decided to not do that today. Why? Because Wally could tell when Dick was having "one of those days" . " What's wrong?"KF asked. Robin frowned. Could people really see through him that easily? "Uhhh.. Nothing." He responded as he grabbed a piece of popcorn, through it up into the air, and caught it in his mouth, while gaining 900 points in the video game. "Show off." Wally mumbled. Dick smiled. KF was the only person who knew his full name and **backstory.** He had been hinting Artemis over the past few days, but she still hadn't got it. ' _Artemis. I wonder what's wrong with her.."_ he thought. He probably freaked sher out. He had been doing that on purpose for a while for fun. Her face was comedy gold. Wally frowned. "DUDE! DO YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME !". "Yes." ,Dick replied with a smug look on his face. ' _Artemis. What sort of thing would make her upset?'_ he concentrated hard.

Artemis was M'ganns best friend. But sometimes, M'gann just had to worry about her. She was pretty upset today. She wasn't the only one who was tense. Robin was like that too. In fact, the two had only had one conversation together. It went like this:

Artemis: Hi.

Robin: Hi.

It was pretty clear they had something bothering them. Robin would sometimes walk up to her, open his mouth as if he were trying to say something, then closed it and walked away. He was acting... _scared._ KF found this very humorous.

 **Sorry this took two days. I was really busy. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. This chapter won't make any sense unless you know Dick's backstory (which I'm gonna assume you do)**

Dick hadn't been able to find Artemis all day, even with the tracker. So, he decided to do it the old fashioned way- leave her a note (or poster ) and hope she reads it. He slipped one into her desk hoping she'd notice it.

Artemis knew Dick wanted to see her, but she wasn't expecting this. Inside her desk was a poster that read : _The Flying Graysons_. In the corner was a symbol she recongized. It was a Haly's circus poster. The flying Graysons. Dick Grayson. Dick had gave it to her. But why? The circus! They were coming to Gotham for a show tonight! Dick wants to meet her there. ' _It couldn't hurt to come early...'_ she thought as the bell rung.

It wasn't hard to find the giant circus tent. After all there were signs all around it. She walked in to fing him sitting on the bar of a trapeze. A trapeze with _no net._ "Well, what are you waiting for, come on up?" He said tauntingly. Artemis frowned. The thing was at least 50 feet up. She could fall. Was it really worth the risk? _No._ Then she looked at dicks face. He had been teasing her a minute ago, but she could tell his heart wasn't into it. She sighed and started a long, scary, walk up th tiny stairs. She finally made it to the top, full of fear. Sure, she's never been afraid of heights before, but she was standing on a teensy, tiny, cylinder. Dick gave her a plastered on smile. "What took you so long?" Artemis ignored him. "I don't think we should be up here.', she said nervously. "Nah. We're okay. I'm close with the owner." . She nodded. Of course he was. Suddenly she noticed something. "You're hands are bleeding!"she said in surprise. He nodded, flipped upside down, now leaving his hands free. He held them up, and they were badly skinned and cut in practically every place. "You're supposed to use tape on your hands before you use the trapeze."he said awkward ly. Artemis's brain was still trying to soak in the fact that he could do acrobatics. Dick grabbed the bar with his hands, and took his legs off, which left nothing between him and over 50 feet except for his palms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back! Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is going to start off right were I left it.**

Artemis frowned. "So why did you bring me up here?" . "To ask you whats wrong." he replied as he swung onto another bar. Her eyes widened. "Ask _me_ whats wrong? Im pretty sure _you're_ the one that isn't very happy right now!". He winced. Artemis felt a little guilty. After all, he was just trying to help her... But she doesn't like being babied. Especially by a kid who was at least two years younger than her."Besides, I can assure you I'm perfectly fine.", Dick said unhappily. Artemis rolled her eyes."You look like you haven't slept in days." she said bitterly. Dick flipped upside down. hanging by his knees, and stayed there for about 10 seconds before responding. "Maybe I haven't.". His voice was barely a whisper. Artemis frowned. "Will you tell me why?". In answer, Dick flipped right side up and swung from bar to bar, eventually landing on the cylinder artemis was standing on. "I'd sit down. This is going to be a long story.". She nodded, and they both sat back-to-back. He took in a deep breath. "When I was little I was part of the circus." Artemis knew he had an interesting backstory, but this was new. He continued. "I was an only child, and lived on the train with the rest of the acts.". Artemis frowned. "What were you guys?". He gave her a sad smile. "Guess.". _'Acrobats. Of course.'._ She nodded. "Continue.". Dick kept his eyes on his feet as he talked."My parents... were very nice people...". Artemis frowned. _Were?._ She tried figure out how to phrase her question without bringing up bad memories. "Are they...y'know...". He sighed and started to climb down the stairs. "No. They're gone.". Artemis could tell his eyes were glazed over. "Oh, Dick..."

 **I'm practically crying right now. This is incredibly short and depressing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fist of all, I have a funny story. Yknow how those coke cans have names and stuff on them. I grabbed one and this is what it read:** ** _Share a Coke with your Sidekick_** ** _._** **I thought it was hilarious. So I cut out some YJ pics and glued them all around the word sidekick. Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little cheerier. ㈳2**

Artemis decided to do some research that night. She wanted info. LOTS of info. She was going to have to use her family's computer. But she had to do it in a way her parents wouldn't noticed. If they did, things could get bad. _Fast._ So she sloppily did her homework and waited in her room for what seemed like forever. Finally, her mother left the house. She practically summersaulted into the seat. _What do I know about the Graysons..._ She thought. She immediately typed in 'Haleys Circus'. Lots of images popped up, but only one was she interested in. It wasn't even a image it was a news article. The Flying Graysons mysteriously fell off the trapeze and fell to their deaths. Well all except one... _Dick. Oh my God, what have I done?_ She was the one who had dug up his bad memories. His misery was all her fault. And she felt horrible. She technically didn't cut the rope on the trapeze, but she'd reminded him of the event, which she was sure is a very painful thing to think about. So, she came up with a very long speech to say she was sorry.

The next morning Artemis found Dick in the hallway, leaning on his locker, because he was the only person who was actually _free_ during free periods. He looked much better than yesterday. He didn't have circles under his eyes, which indicated he had actually gotten sleep. She looked at him. "Feeling better?". He nodded. "Much better actually. I guess that talk did me good.". Artemis released a sigh of relief. Dick smiled. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing me a favor...". Her shoulders tensed. "And what would that be?". He smiled. "As you know, the school talent show is coming up and I don't Have a partner.".

 **Ive been really, really busy, so I probably won't be able to update as much. Sorry! :-( I'll update as soon as I can. I'll try to do a lot on the weekends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii! I'm back! Thank you for the review! Sooo... I really suck at thinking of ideas for missions for the team, but I'm going to try!**

Artemis frowned as she grabbed her bow and walked out of her house to the Gotham zeta tube. That little puppet master was now her partner in a a show she never even wanted to _attend_. Ugh. The annual Gotham city talent show. Most of the people just sang because that had absolutely no athletic ability. T _hen again Dick does..._ What were they even going to do? Have her shoot stuff? Suddenly she stopped. Someone was watching her. She slowly lifted her head. "Hello, Robin.". The dark figure on top of the building gracefully leaped down next to Artemis. "Hiya! Whatcha doing in Gotham?", he asked, as unnaturally cheerful as ever. She rolled her eyes. "Talking to you, birdbrain.", she said sarcastically. "I mean what are you doing _in_ Gotham.".For about three seconds she just stood there trying to think of a new excuse. She'd already use the 'My cousin was in the spelling bee" earlier that month. "Uhh... I was just...doing stuff **...",** she said unhappily. Robin smiled. " _Please._ I already know you patrol Gotham.", there was a glimmer in his eyes. "I know everything.". She groaned. He was so infuriating. As soon as you think you've got a straight answer, BOOM! There was Robin. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, she could outsmart him one day... They stood there, in front of the zeta tube, a teensy condemned, phone boothy looking thing. Artemis went first. Then Robin. And they suddenly were transported there with the rest of the team **.** And Batman. Who, of course, had somehow made it there without the zeta tube. So, the team did the usual until Batman finished talking with Black Canary. Wally flirted with everyone, Robin made up words and used them to describe things, Artemis cursed, M'gann baked cookies, Superboy watched, and Kaldur stood there. Boy do I love YJ! Anyway, Batman called for the mission briefing. What Artemis heard: Blah, blah, blah...etc... Poisonous gas... Blah, blah, blah, watch and report mission, etc, etc. As you can probably tell, she wasn't big on listening. Robin pretty much heard the same thing. They climbed onto the bio ship and left.

Robin hated watch and report missions. No action. Who wants to sit stakeout on a roof for hours when you could be kicking but? At least his partner was Artemis. Sure, he would've preferred Wally, but she was his second choice. He had to keep reminding himself that she was friends with Richard Grayson, not Robin. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun...

 **This chapter is really slow because I made it to fill the gaps into the next one. So the next one is gonna be very... eventful. I'm not going to kill anyone though, I love my characters to much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! So, more action. Starts off kinda boring though. Something tells me this story is going to be a very long term goal.:-)**

Artemis was about to kill him. He was just sitting there and complaining about the first thing he saw and it was driving her insane. Who wants to sit on a rooftop with a little 13 year old and listen to him complain and crack jokes in between? Other than Wally. He wasn't even looking at the ground! What was the point? There was something the crooks were after in the building in front of them. She would go in, but it was probably guarded. Not probably. Definitely. Finally when the boy wonder stopped to take a breath, she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Do you take anything seriously?" she hissed. He shook his head no and gave her a smile as big as the Jokers. Suddenly she heard soft echoing footsteps. She whipped around. A man in black was entering the building. _Finally, something to beat up._ She was starting to jump off the roof when Robin broke the silence. He let out a maniacal laugh, did a flip off the building, and landed directly next to the unidentified man. So much for stealth. Rob kneed him in the stomach and he fell unconscious. His arms motioned toward the door. "Ladies first.". Artemis grabbed her bow, silently leaped off of the roof, and walked into the building in front of her. Robin followed. The building was perfectly round and made out of marble. At least, the room they were standing in was. The doors shut behind them. Robin frowned and suddenly Artemis panicked. He only did this when he was confused. "Thiiiis wasn't in my blueprints.."he said unhappily. "Well what is it?!" Artemis demanded. "Don't yell. It'll waste our oxygen."he muttered. "Waste our oxygen! What have you gotten us into!". "The doors are stuck. No air. If we try to crack open the walls, the entire thing crumbles down on us."he explained quietly. Suddenly Artemis stopped struggling. He was being serious. This is bad. Very bad. "What if I wedged my arrow into the wall and took all the sides down?". "Then the ceiling would come crushing down and we'd be trapped under the rubble."he replied abruptly. He frowned."Unless someone held it!". Artemis could practically see the gears working in his head. "What would happen to the person that held it?". "They would be critically injured or dead.". Silence. Finally he spoke up. "I'll hold it. It's my fault we're in this mess.". "NO. And that is my final answer. I will find a way to get us both out of here."she said unhappily. "There is no other way.". Artemis frowned. "There's always another way.". Robin was already handing her an arrow out of her quiver."When you're out, call the league."he said sadly. Robin rose his arms onto the the ceiling as she started to break the wall down. It fell. She didn't even really look back at him. She was trying not to cry. She ran, and ran until she was about twenty feet away from the building. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Feelin the aster."it said weakly. HE WAS ALIVE! She almost squealed with glee. She immediately called the league, who told her to go back home and sleep. She'd had a very long day. And so did Robin. Or, as she didn't know him as, Dick.

 **I scared myself for a second there. Anyway, something tells me he won't be at school tomorrow. But I kept him alive! And he's going to get better in a couple of weeks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter ten! Anyway, here it is.**

Dick wasn't at school that day. Which was strange to Artemis because he was ALWAYS at school. She hasn't heard anything about Robin either. Not that she cared... Okay, she cared a little bit. And a little bit more. And a little bit more... So, she cared a lot. Even though he was annoying, he was like a little brother to her. And a friend. Sort of. She didn't really have that many friends anymore. She had left them all back at her old school. Well, Dick was sort of her friend. At least she thought he wanted them to be friends. She wouldn't know. HE WASNT AT SCHOOL SO SHE COULDNT ASK! Not that she found that frustrating. She sat on her bed. She decided she was going to visit Robin in the infirmary today. She changed into her costume and started toward the zeta tube. This time she entered in peace. When she climbed out, she was in a basic hospital. Nothing fancy. Except for that teensy, eensy, fact that it was guarded by the justice league. She frowned. Now to figure out what room he was in. Evenntually after lots of different things, she pulled out her last resort. Her cell phone. They actually texted, but not really for socialization. She frowned, wondering why she didn't text Dick. It's not like she didn't have his number. She texted Robin ignoring her first instinct to press Richard Grayson. She instead clicked 'birdbrain' and put:What room? He responded with 17 She weaved in and out of hallways until she found #17. She frowned, and tried to open it. No such luck. She eventually karate kicked it open. Inside was Robin, of course. But he was wearing normal clothes. A t shirt, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. And sunglasses. He smiled. "What took you so long?". Artemis crossed her arms and sat in the chair next to his bed. "Very funny mister 'I'm gonna be heroic and worry my fellow comrade to death.'". "You're welcome.", he said. "Soooo... You allowed out?" She whispered. "Nope. Trust me, I've tried. It hurts to much.". She winced, remembering how he was half-buried under a pile of rubble. That's got to hurt. "Sorry. I should've stopped you.". Robins eyebrows raised. "Please, I'm unstoppable.". She let out a sigh of relief.

 **Soo.. That's the end of the chapter because I have to leave. But expect an update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you! I'm trying to plan this out so that it fits with the weather in my state and country. I don't know about you guys but for me it's fall. And, I bet you think I forgot about the talent show. ;-) No I didn't. MWA HA HA!**

Artemis felt much better. She had just left her visit with Robin. He didn't think it was her fault. This took a huge burden off her shoulders. Now, she has another worry. Two, actually. One was Halloween. Another was the talent show. She still hadn't come up with any ideas. Dick probably had one, but it could be embarrassing. She needed her own idea. She sat down on her bed and looked at the empty one next to hers. It used to be her sisters. Before she left. She didn't like to think about it, but she couldn't really help it. She went back to the talent show. She picked at the fin of her arrow as she thought about it. Suddenly she stopped. _Could he sing?_ Everyone was singing though. _But not in_ a _duet._ She wretched. Ew. _He grew up in a circus though. Surely he could sing._ It was her best shot. There was much more embarrassing stuff. Besides, she wasn't a bad singer herself. Now it was time to think about problem #2. Trick or treaters. Artemis despised them. They were so... nosy. Suspicious. She usually locked her door but the knocking drove her insane. This year she'd scare them off. She just didn't know how.

Dick was at school the next day. Artemis was surprised to find he had a small limp. She gave him a look. "I'm fine!" he promised. She rolled her eyes as they started walking into school. "Hey, are you busy at five? I want to talk to you." she said flatly. "Sorry, I'm putting up Halloween decorations.". She frowned. "Halloween decorations? Aren't you a little old for that?". He looked hurt. "No. Of course not.". Artemis knew that look. He was thinking about his childhood. "Sorry." she whispered. Dick shrugged. "Don't be. We just used to celebrate it together.". Artemis understood. She used to celebrate Halloween with her sister when she was little too. "Can I help put up the decorations?" she asked innocently. His eyes lit up and suddenly he looked like he was six. "You would do that?". She smiled. "Of course. Why not? Oh, what's your idea for the talent show?". Dick frowned. "You'd think it was stupid.". "No I wouldn't.". "Yes you would.". "No I wouldn't.". He took in a deep breath. "Singing.". Artemis nodded. "That's what I thought too.". The bell had rung but they continued to talk. "I'll meet you to put up the decorations at four." Artemis smiled, nodded and walked towards her home room thinking ' _What have I gotten myself into..'_

 **Raise your hand if you think the next chapter is going to be awkward! And humorous. Very humorous.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank **you again! As I was saying, this chapter will be awkward. By the way, once I finish this story (which won't be for a while) I might take a month or so off to gather ideas to make a sequel. How does that sound?**

Halloween decorating. Why did she agree to this? It was _September_ for goodness sake. Not that Dick cared. Apparently his family used to go all out, because he was wonderful at it. Artemis, on the other hand, needed some practice. She was a lot taller than him, though, so she could react the higher places. She did this often because it made her feel useful. Why Gotham Academy needed decorating she had no idea. In her opinion, it was intimidating enough. Dick smiled, grabbed a plastic bat, and handed it to her. "Can you put that directly above my locker?" he asked. Artemis frowned suspiciously. "Why?". "Because it would made me happy.". She rolled her eyes and walked about ten steps to his locker. She then taped it on top. Why **he** loved bats so much she had no idea. They were just furry creepy things to her. He was completely obsessed with them. He continued taping up streamers. She started to think about the talent show. What song would they even sing? She preferred to not do anything, but it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to let that be an option. Sooo...what should she do? Suddenly she had an idea. She walked over, and said something to Dick. I'm not going to tell you what she said because it's a surprise. He nodded and then went back to his black and orange sparkle streamers. Suddenly he asked an unexpected question. "What do you think of pie?". "It's okay. Why?" she asked confusedly."Well I'm going to make some back at the manor. Wanna come?". Artemis took a moment to think about this. Wayne Manor was full of breakable things. Most of those things were priceless. Then again, it's not like he would charge her anything after what they'd been through. "Fine. I'll try not to break anything." she said with a smile. He nodded. "Alfred is picking me up in five.". She nodded. "Do you have a room?" she asked. "Yeah. I chose the smallest one and sort of made myself at home. Pass me the tape?". Artemis handed it to him. "Should we rehearse our song there?". He shrugged. Why not?. Suddenly his phone rung. He picked it up, listened for a while, and put it down. "Alfred is outside. Let's go.". Artemis followed him out the door and into a limo the size of her room. It made her very uncomfortable. She'd never rode in anything so fancy. They got out, and walked into the biggest building in all of Gotham. Wayne Manor. Dick led her though what felt like hundreds of stairs and elevators until they stood in a single small corridor with only three doors. "One is my room, one is Bruce's, one is Alfred's." he explained as he opened the first one. The room itself was pretty small. Smaller than hers by far. If she stood on her toes she could touch the ceiling. It was pretty barren too, which surprised her much more. There was a small bed, a small dresser and nightstand, and a few posters on the walls. Artemis grabbed a single framed photo on top of the nightstand. It depicted a small boy, about eight years old, and a man and a woman. The man had short black hair, gray eyes, and a tan. The woman had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. It took Artemis a moment to realize Dick was looking over her shoulder. "My parents.". That's when it clicked. The little boy in the picture was him. She looked at the posters. All were the flying Graysons. They both sat on his bed. "Ready for that song?" she asked. He nodded. He took in a deep breath. "It's getting late and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight.". Artemis was surprised to find he wasn't a bad singer. She sang the second line. "It feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole falling forever...". "And wonderfully wondering alone." he finished. As they continued, it started to get a little less awkward. Artemis continued. "What would my head be like, if not for my shoulders or without your smile?". "May it follow you forever.". "May it never leave you to sleep in the stone.". "May we stay lost on our way home.". It was strange but sort of fun. Sure, there was no love between them, but definitely friendship. Plus, both of them thought the other was better. They sang the song all the way through. Dick got up and opened a drawer in his cabinet to take out a cookbook. "How about that pie?".

 **If you've never heard this song before go and find it because it's beautiful. And not mine. :-( It's C'mon by Panic! At the disco. Now, just remember. That was a rehearsal. There's more. :-) And we know why he likes bats so much, don't we?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank yooouuu! Anyway the one thing to learn from this chapter is to never give Dick a cookbook. I'm sorry this took so long to up date. I had a lot of homework.**

Artemis smiled as she sat in front of her bathroom mirror picking pie crust out of her hair and wiping flour off her face. She and dick had messily completed the pie. But they didn't eat it. Instead, they scooped it up with their spoons and shot it at each other. In the end, the kitchen looked like a war zone. She took a rag and wiped off her face for the fiftieth time. That had been the most fun she'd ever had. She eventually got all the pie out of her hair and retired to bed, only to be woken up what seemed only seconds later by her mother. "Time to get ready for school!", she shouted. Artemis did so grudgingly. Dick was there to meet her by the doors. "Are you coming to the game tonight?", he asked. She smiled. "Of course! I'm on the team.". Artemis was their #1 player. It's not like there was any competition. Everyone else sucked. Dick was known for practically being the male cheerleader. He would dress in spirit wear from head to toe. Artemis snickered at the thought. "I was wondering if ...". She raised an eyebrow. "If what?". "We could meet at Wayne Manor. Again.". She nodded excitedly. "One exception.". He looked up. "Yes?". She gave him a ghoulish smile. "You'll see.".

 **Im sssoooooooooo sssoooooooooo sooooooo Soorry! *gets on knees and sobs***

 **Please forgive meeeeee! I was reeeaalllllllllllly busy *sobs* That was my break, in case you were wondering. I'm doing one more chapter, then straight to the sequel. Plus, I'm doing a different story for a different fandom. Forgiive meeee pleeeeeaase! I know this is short but please! I'll make it up to you! I promise.**


	14. COMING SOON

**I WILL BE UPDATING SOON SORRY FOR LONG WAIT**


End file.
